<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ttraitor by ZBoy (Imnbffs)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752347">The Ttraitor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnbffs/pseuds/ZBoy'>ZBoy (Imnbffs)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After the festival, DreamSMP - Freeform, L’manberg, Pogtopia, Traitor Technoblade, Traitor Tubbo Au, also schlatt is already dead, angst maybe?, betrayed tommyinnit, betrayed wilbur soot, family au, im not good at angst, neither is dream i guess, not canon, phil isnt there long, traitor Tubbo, traitor au, traitor technoblade au, wilbur isn’t the traitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnbffs/pseuds/ZBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Wilbur isn’t the traitor, but theres still a traitor amongst them</p><p>TW: Betrayal, language (for you muffinheads out there!)<br/>Also, the title is written correctly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Tubbo &amp; Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, technoblade &amp; tubbo, technoblade &amp; tubbo &amp; tommyinnit &amp; wilbursoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ttraitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They did it, they actually beat Schlatt! "Yay! We killed a man with heart problems!" Techo cheered, laughing slightly.<br/>
Some people were disturbed by the sight they just saw: Schlatt overdosing and dying of a heart attack or a stroke. No one knew but, he was gone, and they could reclaim L'Manberg!</p><p>The whole group cheered as they went over to the podium. "Tommy, I believe you should go up on the podium where you belong. Everyone give it up for L'Manberg's new president, president Tommy!" Wilbur said. People cheered and clapped as Tommy made his way upstage, he clearly didn't expect this, but he didn't let himself get nervous.</p><p>Oh, this is going better than expected</p><p>"Well... I'm honoured, Wilbur, but I cant be the president. I still have unfinished business to do. So I pass on my presidency to someone who made this all happen. Wilbur, I'd want you to be L'Manberg's new president." Tommy said, knowing that all of this was because of some fight between him and Tubbo against Dream.</p><p>This is becoming way easier!</p><p>"Well, I think it would be a bit hypocritical for me to become L'Manberg's newest president. So I pass it on to someone who truly deserves to be in charge. Tubbo, come up on here, you deserve it man!"</p><p>Oh-</p><p>Tubbo made his way on the stage. "O-Oh, well I really wasn't expecting this! I'm not really prepared. I haven't made a speech or anything. But I really believe that if we work hard enough and together we can make L'Manberg a better place for all. I don't want to change it, I just want to make it better." He spoke, mostly improvising it all.</p><p>People cheered loudly, Tommy being the loudest obviously. "What's your first order Mr President?" The boy asked.<br/>
"Well maybe take down my execution decoration. They kind of bring bad memories if I'm being honest." Tubbo said, looking at all the decorations from the festival.</p><p>People nodded and started taking down the decorations. So did he.<br/>
"I have to go..." Wilbur said, leaving the area.<br/>
"Alright bye Wilbur!"<br/>
"Bye Wilbur!"</p><p>Then, out of nowhere, Techno shot Tubbo, killing the president instantly.</p><p>Great</p><p>"Don't you guys get it? This is the same thing that happened last time!" Techno yelled to the people who were staring in shock.<br/>
I wonder if they can all look even more shocked than that...<br/>
"You jus- you just killed Tubbo! Again!" Tommy yelled.<br/>
"Because you guys are doing a complete cycle. You elect a president by yourselves and people get angry. Schlatt may have done bad things, but at least he was elected!" Techno said.</p><p>You could hear loud noises from the back. Noises of destruction. The tnt that Wilbur planted under L'Manberg had gone off.<br/>
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" People yelled and screamed, even more in shock. They were all scrambling around, trying to get the least damaged they could from the explosion. The armour they wore helped. A lot.<br/>
"That madman! He actually did it!" Techno said proudly.<br/>
"Wait! So Wilbur was the traitor?" Tommy asked, practically enraged that his brother had gone through destroying the very thing they all fought for. It was as if he'd burnt his discs, or Tubbo destroyed his bee hives or Techno breaking his crown.</p><p>Techno laughed. "Wilbur wasn't the traitor!" He said.<br/>
"I was!" Someone announced. They all couldn't believe it. They were dressed differently. Full enchanted netherite armor. The cloak they were wearing did suit them, but all for the wrong reasons.</p><p>"TUBBO WHY!?" Tommy cried out in shock and anger. He really wanted this all to be just a nightmare. That he'd wake up and he was back way before a single war had started.<br/>
His best friend had just betrayed him.<br/>
His best friend had just betrayed what he worked so hard on.<br/>
His best friend just betrayed everyone!</p><p>"Well Tommy, I believe you know who the traitors are now." Dream said. Though his face was hidden from the world, they all could hear the smirk in his voice. A smirk that said that he'd won. But that wasn't true, yet. Dream hadn't won. He just knew that Tubbo's betrayal to Tommy would break him way more than just a bit.</p><p>"You really think you need someone in charge to rely on? Oh please, have faith in yourselves." Tubbo said.<br/>
"Tubbo! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID!?" Tommy yelled.<br/>
"Tubbo why!" Niki cried.<br/>
Tubbo shrugged. "Well I was tired of Tommy being all full of himself. He really wanted to be the main character. And I was just the supporting best friend to him. The one he could pick on. Plus Wilbur didn't help by treating Tommy as his favorite during wars that us, children, had to fight in. Techno just proposed me an idea. Made me realize that I saw things differently than how it all was. And boom." The boy explained.</p><p>"Easy. Also Tommy. We all know you want to be the main character. It's all clear in your act. And you know what happens to main characters? Well, nothing good. So, Tommy, you wanna be the main character?" Techno said, threateningly.<br/>
Behind him, Tubbo was taking out soul sand he had on him. He made little towers out of them. Y'know-<br/>
"Then die like one."<br/>
-the ones that spawn literal hell demons. Techno and Tubbo quickly placed the wither skulls on the soul sand towers. Then two Withers appeared. The two backed away, letting the mobs gain health and power.</p><p>Tommy hated this. He hated it all. He thought Tubbo and him were good friends, even best friends. Hell, they we're literal brothers for fucks sake! So was Techno! Both of his brothers just betrayed him and basically everything he worked for. As much as he wished again that this was all a nightmare. This was real. Too real.<br/>
"Everyone! Kill the Withers! That should be our main priority!" He bellowed at his remaining allies. At this point, was there anyone he could really trust?</p><p>Techno pulled Tubbo close so he could whisper to him. "Kill anyone whose attacking the Withers." He whispered. Tubbo nodded and started doing so. So did Techno.</p><p>A long battle of pure destruction ensued. Many people were killed and respawned. The Withers were more focused on breaking everything in their paths. Blood, sweat and tears, definitely tears, were spilled. After a while, both Withers were dead.</p><p>Tubbo and Techno knew what they had to do. Run. Far away. Just incase there'd be an angry mob after the both of them. They ran towards the forest where they hid an escape horse. Techno quickly hoped on, then helping Tubbo get on behind him. He then made the horse run as far away as possible. There was a semi plan, get away, but who knows where.</p><p>Tommy watched as the nation he once helped build was destroyed, there was basically none of it left. He cried, it was the only thing he could do. Everything he cared about just... Boom, gone. Tubbo, Wilbur, Techno, L'Manberg. He turned to look at everyone, who were already looking at him. Including Dream.</p><p>This was all Dream's fault. If he hadn't been a prick and just let L'Manberg have it's freedom without fighting for it, then this whole place wouldn't be a mess. Plus he was an adult fighting with a child for fucks sake!<br/>
"YOU!" Tommy yelled, striding over to the green man to attack him. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. ITS YOUR FAULT! YOU DIDN'T WANT L'MANBERG TO HAVE INDEPENDENCE AND FREEDOM BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE WHO WANT'S TO RULE EVERYTHING! AND BECAUSE OF YOU, WILBUR'S GONE MAD, TUBBO AND TECHNO BETRAYED ME, SCHLATT'S DEAD AS FUCK AND- and- I FUCKING HATE YOU!"<br/>
As much as Tommy wanted and tried to punch the man, he was held back by many others.</p><p>"Listen Tommy. This isn't my fault. You're the one who gave up the discs for L'Manberg. It's not my fault the people wanted elections since Wilbur was a self-elected president. I did give him the TNT though, but I didn't tell Tubbo to press the button. I didn't know that was even his plan!" Dream said, trying, keyword: trying, to calm the kid down. But alas it did the opposite.<br/>
"This IS your fault you stupid green bitch! You're the one who didn't let L'Manberg have freedom to begin with. You were the one who was willing to fight a kid on this. YOU were the one who fuelled the chaos all along!" Tommy yelled.</p><p>"Well if you don't like it then just leave." Dream spat.<br/>
Tommy looked at the green man furious, wanting so desperately to punch him in the face before he left. He felt the pressure on his wrists loosed, and knowing he was free, he left in the direction Wilbur had. He knew what he had to do.</p><p>"H-He did what? Tubbo pressed the button!?" Wilbur said, shocked at the news.<br/>
Tommy nodded in response. "And he and Techno spawned Withers and they ran away." He added.<br/>
"We need to find them both and talk to them...alone." Wilbur said.<br/>
"Exactly what I was thinking..."<br/>
The two of them each grabbed a horse and ride in the direction where Tommy saw them last go. This probably would be a long journey, but it would be worth it. To avenge L'Manberg.</p><p>Having finally and luckily found both of them in a new base, Wilbur and Tommy halted their horses. "Tubbo! Techno! What the hell were you two thinking!" Wilbur spat.<br/>
"Wilbur, you don't understand. Electing a new president without the people's vote, just like before Schlatt being in power? L'Manberg was doomed anyways." The hybrid shrugged.<br/>
"Tubbo! He killed you! How could you forgive him!?" Tommy exclaimed, trying to slap some sense into his best friend.<br/>
"It was all just an act, Tommy. I'm completely fine. It didn't hurt." Tubbo responded smiling, but with a cold voice.<br/>
"You can't just betray us like this! We're family!" Wilbur said. "You've just destroyed one of our greatest works!"<br/>
"OUR greatest works? Wilbur, this is yours and Tommy's greatest work. Not mine. It was clear you thought of Tommy as greater than me. Because I'm just his sidekick, y'know? But also, I'm surprised Fundy didn't betray you earlier. Like, he's older than Tommy but you treat him as if he's a baby. It's crazy innit?" Tubbo said.</p><p>"Tubbo! I just know Tommy better than I know you! That's why! Also Fundy's my kid. Tommy's my brother. You wouldn't understand." Wilbur said.<br/>
"I'm pretty sure he would understand. Since he and Fundy have been spending a bunch if time together." Techno mentioned.<br/>
"True, very true Techno."<br/>
"But anyways, no government. Only potatoes and bees." Techno said, briefly explaining what both boys were planning to do.<br/>
"You can't- You can't just leave us like that!" Tommy exclaimed.<br/>
Techno looked around. "Pretty sure we just did."</p><p>"What would Phil think of this!?" Wilbur said, bringing in their dad into the conversation.<br/>
"I'll tell you what I think of this, alright. You all are very irresponsible. You've all done mistakes, some which may be irreversible. You all have different views on everything and how it works. As much as I hate to say it, I think it's best you all take a break from each other." Phil said, walking over to his boys.<br/>
"But Phil, they just blew up L'Manberg! They can't just... do nothing about it!" Tommy said loudly.<br/>
"I know, but you have enough people who care enough for L'Manberg that it could easily be rebuilt within a week or so." Phil mentioned.</p><p>As much as everyone, well almost everyone, hated to admit it, Phil was right. They needed a break from each other. Wilbur and Tommy on their side and Techno and Tubbo on theirs.<br/>
"Well, call me when everything's fixed." Phil said, disappearing into thin air.<br/>
Tommy looked at the ground. "I still can't believe you betrayed me, Tubbo." He mumbled, mounting his horse. His horse slowly trotted on the way back home.<br/>
"This isn't over." Wilbur said, glaring at the both if them.<br/>
"It never will." Techno said, smirking.<br/>
Wilbur then quickly followed Tommy, going to the remains of L'Manberg.</p><p>"Do you think they'll be over it soon?" Tubbo asked, unfazed about just betraying his best friend.<br/>
Techno snorted. "Not a chance. Now come on fellow outlaw, let's get that potato farm started."<br/>
"And that bee farm!" Tubbo added, excited to start his new life with his brother.</p><p>It may just be in the heat of the moment that the two barely felt anything about the situation. Although I can assure you that a couple days later, the weight and reality of the situation finally hit both Tubbo and Techno.</p><p>They were content with their life, away from government drama and angry civilization, but god did they miss their brothers. It was probably for the best.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2164 words<br/>No spell check<br/>Also I don’t know much about Philza Minecraft, apologies of I got his character wrong<br/>And I’d like to bring to your attention that the whole oneshot (no A/Ns) have exactly 10000 characters without spaces :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>